


Softie

by SydneyMichele



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyMichele/pseuds/SydneyMichele
Summary: When Vic is paired with a deaf girl for an assignment, his friends are shocked to learn he is teaching himself sign language.





	Softie

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been teaching myself sign language for a few days now, and I am excited to learn such a useful 'language'.

Katie Lew was deaf. She had been deaf since she was seven. She did miss her hearing, but she was able to quickly learn how to survive without it. Not many people made fun of her for it. Even in such a small town like Derry, nobody made fun of her... that is except for the Bower's Gang. But that was to be expected due to the way they acted and treated other people.  
Katie was able to read lips and was quick with sign language but she definitely missed hearing the teacher's voice at the front of the classroom. She thought of herself as lucky due to the fact she was able to hear for at least seven years. She had it better than some, and she was somewhat glad she does not have the 'accent' many have.   
Katie was fortunate enough to read her teacher's lips and understand what they were teaching without difficulty, but there were sometimes they were turned around. 

"Alright, today I want you to get into pairs and make a poster for a randomly picked book topic," Katie's English teacher told the class while she picked up a small bag with pieces of paper in the bag. friends got with their other friends and there were only two left out students. Katie looked around and make eye contact for a few seconds with Victor Criss.   
This was one of the few classes Katie had ever had a class with anyone from the Bowers Gang and even then, they almost never came to class; other than Victor who managed to have almost perfect attendance. Victor switched his gaze to the teacher before turning to stand up. He walked over and sat next to her. Once the teacher took note that everyone had a partner, she held the bag out to each group. 

Frankenstein.

That was their topic. At first, Katie thought it was kind of ironic because the main character in the story was Frankenstein's monster and he was seen as a freak, something Henry and Patrick had called her before. 

"Now that each of you have you topic, I want you to use the poster to create something to be hung around the walls of the hallway. You can be as creative as you want. I have set out some supplies in the back. Have fun."

"How do you want to do this?" Victor asked before realizing she was not looking at him. He lightly tapped her shoulders. "How do you want to do this?"   
Katie softly chuckled when she noticed he was over-enunciating his words.   
"I can read lips, I just can't hear you," the pale boy blushed.  
"Oh, sorry."  
"It's fine. Umm. I think we should make everything green. Like the monster." the two began to float around ideas and generally had fun.

 

The poster project took a long time in and out of school and Victors friends were sure to notice.   
"Just tell us who your partner is," Patrick egged him on.  
"I don't have to tell you anything." Victor pushed his tall dark haired friends away from him.   
"Don't be a pussy, just tell us," Reggie said.  
"Fine. It is Katie Lew," he said and blushed.   
"The deaf girl?" Henry asked.   
"She is not just the deaf girl, okay?"   
"Uh oh, Vicky here has gone soft," Patrick yelled, laughing.   
"Shut up, asshole."

2 weeks later, Henry, Reggie and Patrick sat outside of his house, waiting for Victor to come out.   
"Patrick, go in and get him," Henry told him.  
"What the fuck, no." Patrick glared at him. After a few minutes of arguing, they all ended up walking into the Criss household. 

"What the hell?" Victor jumped up from the couch and a book fell from his lap.   
"Sign Language? Are you learning sign language for Katie?" Reggie asked.  
"Seriously? Damn, Softie."


End file.
